Say that you love me say that you care
by Monaty'sfantasy
Summary: Steven and Matsuri/May has been in love with each other ever since they met. But soon after Steven faces a special mission and May's proposal to Brendan. In order to keep all of these problems in place. He must do one unexpected thing to make it right.
1. A promising relation

Summary: By the way first pokemon fanfic! Steven stone and May(Matsuri Miu) tells a sad tale on how much they love each other but won't confess it…

In Mossdeep…Steven was hastily getting his papers together and trying to rush out the door. But when he opened the door Matsuri tripped and fell backwards from the door.

"Ow…" said Matsuri on the ground her red bandanna on the floor.

"Oh sorry, Matsuri!" said Steven helping Matsuri up.

"Sorry, Steven. But my mother told me to make you something." said Matsuri holding up a parcel wrapped in a blue and white cloth, it had a simple design on it.

"She did?"

"Yes…I hope you like it. Since I made it." said Matsuri getting a light gentle pink glow.

"Why thank-you Matsuri."

"I have to go now." said Matsuri headed away.

That girl Matsuri, was Steven's crush. She was only a year younger than him. But she looked soo small and delicate anyway. A seventeen year-old having a crush on a sixteen-year-old…Steven felt that Matsuri must at least liked him. Then Steven remembered when he met her. It was in the cave new Dewford. This girl just finished traveling to the heart of the cave just to deliver a letter. She was clean despite traveling a long way.

Then Steven went on to what he was doing. But his thoughts were distracted with the thought that Matsuri giving a and making home-cooked meal for him. A smiling face with blushing facials giving him a light-hearted feeling. He felt fluttery all over, feeling a lot of euphoria he tried to forget about Matsuri Miu but couldn't. Instead he went to school. In Rustboro where he was born. Since he was sort of running late to school too. He was in 12th grade.

At school…

The teacher hailed everyone quickly.

"Class…I want you to meet a new student. She's a bit younger then everyone but please be nice to her, she's a kind and good girl anyway." said the teacher fixing her glasses.

Then a girl in a white blouse and an orange plaid skirt(_that's the girl's school uniform_) came in her brown hair showing highlights of gentle light-brown and a little blonde.

"Why don't you tell who you are?" asked the teacher

"O-o-kay…" said the girl she was stuttering horribly. Then after a while clearing her throat. "M-M-y n-name is M-M-Matsuri -M-M-Miu. It's it's…I…I…Im vewy pleated to meet you all!"

Everyone else said

"Cute…She's soo cute…"

"Matsuri…Why don't you sit next to the student over there." said the teacher

"Which one?"

"The one in the boy's uniform. You know in gray pants white shirt, red tie…"

"I get that but…"

"Oh that…Near Steven Stone. Steven, Matsuri is your new partner in all the classes." said the teacher

Steven and Matsuri stared at each other awestruck at what the teacher chose but a few gigles and whispers went along...

"Don't you see? They are made for each other. I mean they are already gazing in each other's eyes…I wish I had a romantic affair with Steven." said a girl

"Don't be stupid, he'll never go out with Matsuri! That spelunker likes stones and his heart is as cold and hard as one. Besides…Matsuri is mine!" said a guy next to the girl

"Okay…" said Steven disapproving in his mind of what the boy said he intended to say to the boy"**LIES! LIES! I DO LIKE MATSURI MIU!I KNOW HER MORE THAN YOU DO!"**

Matsuri just sat near Steven and was quiet.

At Lunch…

"Hey Matsuri!" cried Steven to Matsuri

"Oh…Hello." said Matsuri her cheeks were as pink as a cherry blossom ad soft as one too.

"Why don't we go study at my house?"

"Uhm…No thanks…I have to do something for Professor Birch today but maybe on the weekend we can go rowing. It would be fun." said Matsuri

"Sure that would be fun you know."

"Okay then see you this Saturday."

Steven felt very relieved…Matsuri must have liked him if she asked him to join her for rowing. Steven felt happy. One afternoon with Matsuri Miu on Saturday. Matsuri all to himself for a whole day. That just made Steven smile.

Cliffhanger: That's chapter one of STYLMSTYC(Say that you love me say that you care). Next chapter what will happen when Steven goes rowing with Matsuri? Review and some of the story might change!


	2. A cute date

Summary: Well it's chapter two of say that you love me, say that you care. Thank-you for everyone you told me to keep going! But I apologize for not writing earlier…my computer broke down…so anyway here it goes!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Steven held out his hands for Matsuri. For their little date he thought it'd be best if they would go rowing. It was a clear day…the sun was shining peacefully above both of them. It felt this day would just stop for them, but clearly it wouldn't.

Matsuri jumped into the small rowing boat but half-slipped and gracefully was caught by Steven.

"I'm so sorry about that." said Matsuri sitting right across from him.

"No, I'm sorry to not warn you. I knew it was slightly slippery. But I didn't think you'd slip."

"Uhm…It's alright…why don't we start rowing now…?" she asked

For the next few hours they just rowed. Long rows small ones…but all with precision, so that it was like the boat was part of the river as well…

Afterwards they went on a walk beneath the canopy of several trees shade. Unfortunately it was running quite late…

"Oh no…my Mother told me to tell me to get home soon…I'm sorry Steven but I have to go." said Matsuri

"Oh okay." said Steven obviously disappointed

"I'm sorry." she said and then lightly kissed him on the cheek and called out one of the Pokemon to fly her home.

"Matsuri…" Steven said gently

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Cliffhanger: Okay guys, that's all you get for now…but don't worry I'll try to get it going. Well have fun waiting for Chapter 3!


	3. Undeniable Truths

AN: Sorry for long Hiatus...I was having a brain block...also because I was pretty upset for not finding my un-born canon ship...I made a story...so don't worry, it'll soothe my fangirling for a bit. Anyway I decided to read some Pokemon Adventures! It had given me more ideas! So back now.

Summary: After their 'little' date...some awful truth begins to be released.

Wallace was waiting patiently with all the other Gym leaders and Elite Four members. It had to be done. It was time. Waiting for Steven isn't all too bad, Glacia had once said.

But that was when it wasn't all too bad. Steven decided to separate from other people to look for rare rocks. And decide to lie to most people. Though everyone knew...

When Steven did appear they all breathed a sigh of relief. 2hrs...wow 15 minutes earlier. Steven was in a good mood, which was rare, but this was almost painful to ruin his rare good mood.

"Steven...we have a problem..." Wallace started

"And what is that?"

"The thing is, well...other than having Flannery crushing over you... It's that we've been having a major crisis over Hoenn."

"What kind?"

"It's like some people...elderly especially seem and look 50 years younger than before!"

"That's unbelievable..."

"Isn't it, Steven? It appears it may have some connections with what took place 5 years ago."

"But, that would mean...the only way to stop that would be..."

"Yes...that's the problem. And we also conclude this phenomenom will make the 'younger' elderly turn to suicide."

"Why...?"

"They think they are young again, they'll try to do the things they did when they were younger...and they won't be able to take it."

"Well, it seems there is only one solution...and I'll do it to get to it."

"Of course, but we give you several days before you choose..."

"My father doesn't need to deal with something like this twice in less than a decade."

"It's inevitable...but it's our only choice."

"I understand then." Steven said and walked away silently and coldly. Eventually going back to his house in Mossdeep, where he retailiated another faint memory.

But the only thing he could remember was that he felt unusually happier. But soon he was unhappy, when he asked of a favor...that day.

Several days later after school.

Matsuri had ran back to her house in Littleroot with her Sceptile: Emerald(_that's what I call mine, no matter what_) as a racing partner, until she half-tripped down the final ledge shortcut home. Brandon had seen her trip, while researching Pokemon's habitats and helped her up.

"Oh hi Brandon!"

"Hi Matsuri, didn't expect you to trip today."

"Haha...very funny...anyway Brandon why are you out?"

"Helping my dad."

"I know, but shouldn't you be in a place, like caves?"

"Oh no, my dad is taking that today. I could've done it, but it's just not the things my dad wants to hear."

"Oh you silly boy..."

Brandon smiled watching Matsuri run back to her house. Where she slung her bag over a chair and raced upstairs and pounced onto one of her Gigantic Wailmer plushies.

Emerald being more calm sat on one of the cushions.

Matsuri went over to check the small table in front of Emerald. Her mother always put her mail on that table. And usually it was full. Invites from trainers, rematches, occasional fanmail, and the very rarely stalker-letter.

But, while skimming through all of her mail she noticed a pure white letter in her father's some-what messy handwriting. She opened it, to find herself dropping it suddenly, and felt her tears running. She gasped for air, while Emerald just went over to Matsuri, and held part of it's emerald-colored arm to wipe her tears. Matsuri didn't care now, she ran out of her house with Emerald, despite her mother's pleas and past Brendan and raced to see her father.

Before she could croak at her father's choice, she saw Mr. Stone. _Steven's father_ standing right next to him.

Mr. Stone tipped his hat at her. And walked towards Matsuri. He spoke very softly to her father and walked out.

Matsuri choked on her words as soon as she said this

"Why...? Why so soon? Why now?"

"I believed it was the time. And your mother and I thought it was compatible."

"Brendan and I are only friends!"

"Is that so?"

"Even ask Brendan!"

"Lies, I did ask. He had feelings for you deep down inside. He wouldn't tell you."

"But did you ever ask me?" Matsuri whimpered out

"If we did, you wouldn't agree."

"Of course not!"

"Plus...it was to get you away from 's son."

Matsuri began getting angry.

"What's wrong with Steven?!?!?!?"

"Nothing, it's the age-gap."

"What age-gap? 1 year?"

"He's 26 while you're 16!" Norman yelled

Matsuri was almost about to burst out crying, but she stepped away from her father instead.

"Matsuri...please...I didn't mean to yell...one decade is a LONG time...he'll die probably when you turn 40 or even 30."

Instead of answering Matsuri stepped back and the screen door opened for her while she stepped back.

"Please...answer me, Matsuri."

But she only stepped away and pointed at her father screaming.

"Matsuri!"

"You only did this because you didn't want me to be the very last one to cry isn't it?"

Norman was quiet while Matsuri's mother : Caroline appeared next to Norman.

"Matsuri...it wasn't our choice either...Steven said it'd be for the best."

"Steven said that?" Matsuri said softly still having a hazy glaze over her eyes.

"Yes, we would've...but he said that the choice he made was specific, and if he had someone caring about him, it'd pull him down."

"Pull him down..."

"It'd be terrible wouldn't it?"

"O-of course..."

"Matsuri...we were also trying to tell you that Steven was one of the teacher assistants for school. As he blends in well with the students and often acts like one."

"I could tell, because he asked us questions rather than answered them."

"I still find it funny, why you still go to school even when you are a Champion."

"Everyday you can learn something new!"

"Is that all...?" Caroline said, then she thought for a bit and left her daughter alone.

Matsuri didn't want to hear her parents anymore and took out her Salamance: Rienu and asked him to fly to Mossdeep. She needed to visit a few friends.

She also trusted these people the most. Despite the slight age difference.

Tate and Liza were her only answer, when no one was there.

Cliffhanger: And...there...I think I got pretty bad over my hiatus...anyway I hope you guys enjoy!


	4. Memories and the past

AN: I had lots of fun making chapter 3...wanted to make chapter 4 already ^^;;

Summary: It was difficult for Steven to make a choice, with so many flooding choices and memories, and yet he still doesn't know what to do.

Steven was sitting at home, trying very hard to not look at his father's face. He remembered the event that happened just before.

"Why do you choose to do this again?"

"It's because It's my choice! I'm a grown-man! I've taken care of myself right after mother died!"

"Right now you are not taking care of yourself!"

"How can you say that, when you barely know me!"

"I can just tell! I had faced the same situation before and I regret leaving all the people who cared about me, making them suffer because of me. Causing great depression to people. Do you think I'd allow my son, my _**only**_ son to follow my same path to loneliness?"

Steven grew quiet, he knew his father was correct.

"Especially my only son, who was the son of mine and the perfect woman,wife, and mother to anybody. Would allow the last remainders of my good life go to pieces...I would never allow it, if I had a full say. But I don't, and since I let you choose your way since afterall they would be the only choice you chose in the end."

He wouldn't even look at him anymore. But his father did giving him the cold, hazy bluish green look that always gave Steven the right choice.

"I'll be leaving now. But when you make your choice...I won't be there to let you know, if you've made the right choice or not." his father said softly and opened the door to leave.

As Steven was walking up to close the door, he heard faint talking and saw a Lunatone, Solrock, and a Salamance flying above Mossdeep. They seemed to be making some sort of beauty of the sky. Warmth...the thing that Matsuri always had when she talked to anybody. He faintly recollected a memory that he had with his mother...and that reminded him of another memory but with Matsuri.

Flasback 1:

Steven had been 5 or 6 years old and playing in Rustboro city, well the outskirts near the small beach up north. His mother had decided to come and play with him. As he saw many powerful water-pokemon, he started to run closer to them and all of a sudden a huge Sharpedo came over and attacked him. Knocking Steven into the depths of the water. Steven was able to float but not for long. Soon his mother reached into a bag and threw the ball to release an Aggron. It had defeated Sharpedo and because of the shallow water Aggron hoisted Steven on it's back and went to his mother.

She smiled and hugged him happily, and spoke to him.

_"No more crying Steven. No matter what, smile for someone. Deep down inside they always appreciate a smile. And it does more than enough for everyone."_

_"Then will you smile for me?"_

_"Of course, every person emits a soft light when they are happy or they are pure-hearte and also when they smile...even a small smile deep down."_

_"Let's go home then!"_

_"Alright, but no tripping!"_

_"Then I have to go on Aggron!"_

_"Fine...do as you will."_

End Flashback 1.

Steven sighed and saw Matsuri talking to Tate and Liza while sharing a lunch. That faint memory was the reason why he disliked Water-Pokemon. Some were ruthless and showed no kindness. But to Wallace they showed everything. Steven had learned to love Steel-type Pokemon because of his mother's Aggron. But by some faint choice when he was turning 7 he had recieved an egg from his mother. Saying it was from Aggron. As she pointed to the female Aggron.

Weeks later it hatched to his first pokemon. Aron. He cherished the Aron and played with it. But after Aggron had died, his mother began getting ill. His father paid no attention to his mother or Steven, now age 8. Steven visited his mother everyday with Aron and a lucky charm from his mother. A piece of Aggron's horn. She had said to him before she died.

_"When the light starts to fade away. Let it shine as much as it can...even when it's weak." _Afterwards his mother was proclaimed dead.

Steven was never truly the same again, but he trained Aron to Lairon and eventually an Aggron. By that time he left home to become a trainer. To become strong for his mother. By the time he had recieved Skarmory, Metagross, and several others(that I currently can not remember) he visited his mother's grave as well as Aggron close by with his own. When his fatehr called him by Pokenav and told him some desperately important.

Soon he was given a choice, and he did it...then once again another choice, which he was forced to take.

Several years later, when he was still cold, and patient but still warm in heart as his mother had been he had met Matsuri. Starting her own adventure with a Treecko by her side, she handed him a letter. Several months later he became good friends with her. Even after many catastrophes and the beating of Wallace. She had more spirit to her, and more warmth than anybody she had before. He remembered perfectly what that day was.

Flashback 2:

Matsuri had been having another race...well marathon rather with Tate and Liza. Okay, technically just Tate. They had been given a choice of an obstacle course outside. And winner gets to have anything from the loser. Matsuri just wanted to have a race with somebody other than her Sceptile. But Tate being 2 years younger said he wanted to get a kiss from Matsuri. For those who didn't know, like Steven didn't at that time. Was that Tate had some hots for Matsuri.

First several Baltoys let half of the city be controlled by Psychic. From the Gym door to Steven's house to the edge of Mossdeep. Several Lunatones and Solrock was used to levitate. The competitors had to use a small flying-pokemon(such as Swellow or Peliper) to reach the Pokemon and hop from one to the other.

Matsuri had won, and when she leaped off the final Lunatone she slipped and fell. Steven happened to be nearby watching, and caught her in his arms.

_"Heheh...sorry Steven...wait...STEVEN? Why are you home? I thought you were still in Meteor Falls...when I saw you there."_

_"Oh I was, just I left to get some more supplies before going back."_

_"Oh you silly Steven, soon you'll be more rare to find than any rare stone combined to find you."_

_"Of course but."_

_"But nothing, you'll be more unhealthy than before! I mean look how scrawny you are!" Matsuri teased_

_Steven just blushed but put her down while Tate yelled some-what angrily to Steven for touching Matsuri. He didn't understand until Liza pulled Tate away by the arm. Matsuri translated why Tate did that. Which made Steven blush slightly more._

_"It seems if I ever can talk to you without a fan/stalker/fanboy watching you, is in a cave isn't it?"_

_"True it is. But I prefer talks out in the open!" She breathed out and looked to the waves "You're very lucky to have so many strong, loyal Pokemon. They shine with the kindness of so many others. That I can tell from your Aggron. I suppose that Aggron must be extremely important to you."_

_"It's slightly also my good-luck charm as well...but right now he's second to my Metagross. But Aggron is pretty much extremely important to me. Being the shining sun of the world to me, I suppose."_

_"You must be very happy, to have such a brilliant and protecting Pokemon to be by your side always. Although you may not be able to speak to it in a human language."_

_"Indeed, it's what I truly care for..."_

End Flashback 2.

By the time Steven recollected himself, Tate threw a rock at him because of what happened before and knocked him out. Only when Matsuri heard the hit did she realize it was Steven. She rushed over to him, with Liza following behind and went to recieve a small towel in her bag, then had it wet with her Azumarill and placed it on his head. But still remembering what he had said to her parents. She excused herself, saying she had to go home. And left again on her Salamance.

By the time he woke up again, he had a wet towel on his head that smelled of lilacs-Matsuri's smell- he shook his head. If he ever planned to get away from Matsuri, he'd have to try very hard to. But in a way he couldn't, due to the fact she reminded him of happy memories and his mother and her Aggron. Before long, he remembered seeing her but probably left because of what he said to her parents.

He often wished to go back in time and tell her that he didn't care about his Pokemon as much as his mother(but rather the same level) but he morely cared about her instead. But by now, it's unlikely if she'd come back and listen to what he had to say.

But at least he had one of her towels with a picture of a Sceptile on it. But embroided on it was something that shone out to him suddenly.

_"Smile every single day. You and many more others will be happier still."_

Cliffhanger: I explained a bit of Steven's past(in my prospective) and giving some little hints and Tate having a small puppy love for Matsuri. Oh and yes, Steven keeps Matsuri's towel...don't expect him to give it back. Well overall no intro to chapter 5...got to keep you guys sharp.


	5. Different perspectives

A/N: Eyooh...need to finish this story...for 1...got to finish the end because it's pretty sad...2...to start more stories. And 3...have to get you guys to stop thinking Steven is a bad person(he's my favorite male character in the entire Pokemon series, and the ending of Pokemon Sapphire and Ruby) although I'd love to make more of this...it'd have to end someday you know?

Summary: Some unexpected events...and some action! Plus using part of the nickname, that only Wally uses for Matsuri(actually a lot of these nicknames, that people call her). And some explanation for it. Lots of talking and more words to help the plot! And some sexual actshun...just to warn you...it's more Teen towards the end though so prepare yourself!~ o///o;;

The next Tuesday...

"Class, I'm sure you've realized that Mr. Stone(she's referring to Steven, not his dad) has not been here for the past few days...and I'm sure you are wondering why."

Beyond the murmurs of what was daily gossip and fangirl/fanboy screams came a whimper. It was Wally. One of Matsuri's friends and biggest admirer. He sat closest to Matsuri and hunched over and whispered.

"Hey Matsuri...where do you think Steven went?"

"Pretty sure, he's avoiding school to avoid me."

"But why would he avoid you?" Wally asked innocently. One of his traits that Matsuri loved of him.

"Wally...I'm not even sure."

"If you don't know, wouldn't that mean he's hiding something that he's not willing to trust you enough to tell you?"

"Wally...that's probably it." Matsuri said softly, her eyes gleaming sadly.

Their teacher was talking about Steven having personal problems and he wouldn't be here as the class assistant anytime soon. Afterwards, they left school since it was over and Wally and Matsuri walked home together.

After a long awkward silence...

"Matsuri...I don't think Steven doesn't trust you."

"What do you mean?"

"I think it's like the personal problems...I think it's because he can't tell you."

"But..."

"It's probably that painful to even say."

"Wally, do you know what you're saying?"

"I do, Matsuri, I think it's because of Steven's past...surely you've noticed it. I can also tell, by the way he looks at you or mentions you."

"Now that I think of it, he's usually so sad and lonely most of the time. But when he talks to me, all of that disappears. Like magic, or that I remind him of someone special."

"I believe he's even watching us at the moment...he can't get away from you as much as can try, it's virtually impossible for him."

"Hmm...there does seem to be a presence that makes it seem someone is watching us."

Somewhere nearby...

"I would've thought they had sensed me...after all...they are unique people."

"Matsuri! I know what!"

"What?"

"I think Steven's going to go on a dangerous mission!"

"Why do you think he'll risk his life?"

"He just seems that way! Protect others, in the cost of your life. You know heroic."

"I doubt he wants to look heroic."

"You know what they say Matsuri, you be a hero when you help others, without thinking of yourself and other things."

"Now I doubt, you took your breathing medications...you sure you're okay?"

"Mats...I know what I'm saying." Wally argued, stopping in his tracks to face her "In fact, I don't think Steven isn't like anybody in Hoenn at all!"

Matsuri stares at him blankly, then shakes her head

"Wally, are you saying...he's unlike anybody?"

"Matsuri, I'm saying...I believe he's from space!"

Matsuri stares at him even more, and sees him shaking a lot. Even after a few seconds his body continues to shake harder. She gently reaches her hand over to his cheek. But Wally pushes her away.

"Wally..." Matsuri started seeing him shaking...tears coming down his cheeks, probably by disbelief. "Don't cry..."

Finally Wally could no longer hide it. His silent emotions were sucessful until now. Matsuri saw and just blushed.

Wally wasn't crying. He was **laughing**.

"I'm sorry Mats...But the timing was just _**PERFECT**_! You looked all scared...I doubt he's from Space either!" Wally choked from his laughing. He was now on the dirt road laughing even harder.

Matsuri only looked sullen. She knew it was a joke, but how Wally says things, she believes them. She wondered how her favorite Wally became such a prankster.

"I'll see you later then." she said as she walked home. Though she still felt someone was following her. So silently she tipped one of her Pokeballs out near trees. And she silently gave a nod. All of a sudden the Pokemon that came out of the Pokeball was a Plusle that used Shock Wave.

Out of a tree came Drake. The last Elite Four member.

"Oh...never knew Electric's could be so darn strong!"

"Drake...? I thought it was someone else, that was following me."

"Nope, it was me."

Drake stumbled and handed Matsuri a letter from Wallace.

"Dear Matsuri,

I'm sure you know that Steven has been acting oddly. As he should. But as you may wonder, it's not quite so. He has a difficult mission he must do. And with all due respect, he must have no distractions while he is executing this mission."

She drew her fingers over Wallace's writing of her name. She crumpled up the paper and she scowled. She knew that Wally was half right...he had personal thoughts...and instead of going home, she phoned home saying she's out late going on a study date.(With Tate)

Helping Drake into a nearby home, she used her original flying Pokemon...the one she switched with her Salamance. Her Altaria. She hitched up a ride on her Altaria and made her long way to Johto. Why Johto? For several reasons. By the time she reached Blackthorn city, she swallowed her breath.

"Altava...stay in your Pokeball...it's going to be rough." Matsuri said as she went into the nearby cave. She first went into the Dragon's Den ...she was attacked by Dratinis, but the person she looked for was not there.

"*Sigh* Just like Mom said before we left home in Goldenrod...Tommorrow will be Sunny...Yesterday was not..."

Soon she went into the other neighboring cave. An ice cave exact(sorry but I haven't played Gold/Silver/Crystal in what 4 to 6 years ago...?)

She lid from rock to rock, quickly avoiding the Pokemon and raced to an opening. An opening, where part of the roof of the cave opened up to the sky. Someone was looking above, and turned around when they sensed Matsuri nearby.

"Matsuri, I thought you'd be here."

"It's nice to see you here, Glacia. How long has it been?"

"Not long enough."

Glacia skipped down the icy rocks with grace and stood next to Matsuri.

"Glacia, I knew you'd be here."

"Woman's intuiton?"

"Yes, you even told me how to use it too."

"You can't learn how to use it, it's a sixth sense for women I suppose."

"Phoebe said it was a wife's sense that something is amiss."

"...Phoebe and I are different."

Matsuri only looked at Glacia curiously. Both Phoebe and Glacia had different ages and different types and clothing. But they were both beautiful. Of course, everyone knew Glacia was well into her late twenties, early thirties. But despite this, age scarcely scratched her. If it did, it only made her attraction better. She was like a ghostly beauty, if you tried to capture it. It'll never be the same. Glacia knew that Matsuri had admired her as soon as she set foot into her ice room. A ice princess or a queen? No, in fact more of an Ice Witch.

"Matsuri, you have found out part of the plan...which was to be kept only by a select few and the Elite Four and Champions!"

"Yes...Wally told me...he's such a prankster...*sigh*"

"Wally? That green-haired spiky hairdo boy, with the wheezing coughs?"

"That's the one!"

"Oh, blame Sidney. He calls everyone a nickname. Stevie, Walcy, Phoe, Dra, Glace, and he keeps Wally's name the same."

"No wonder, I thought it was familiar..."

"He calls you Mats you know."

"I knew Wally, didn't pick it up by himself!"

"By the way...do you actually know exactly why Sidney called you that?"

"Erm no..."

Glacia just looked up at the sky and made her look at it. Matsuri could faintly remember her first Elite Four battle with Sidney. She remembered certain words...

"Matsuri? Then I'll call you Mats."

"Mats? What kind of name is that?"

"mats are flats."

"Mats are apartments...?"

"mats are flat."

"Eh...?!"

"mats is flat."

"I understand that but...!"

"Prepare to engage in my Dark-Pokemon power!~"

Glacia saw Matsuri falling and caught her. She was nearly shivering to death, although they were wearing about the same amount of warm clothing, it was easier for Glacia to withstand coldness. Because she was an ice-type user. But Glacia put her on one of her knees and Matsuri realized the answer.

"He said mats are flat. i thought he ltierally meant like doormats were flat...but he actually meant...Mats is FLAT."

"Erm...right..." Glacia said awkwardly not wanting to look into Matsuri's eyes.

Her eyes soon flashed with anger and even a bit of spark and fire.

"Gah! That Sidney! Ruining my #1 admirer with those words...and calling me flat! Does he have any idea that I matured into a beautiful young lady?"

"Matsy..."

"Glacia! You can tell Sidney can't you?"

"Yes but, isn't it kind of odd you are here? Doesn't your parents know where you are?"

"Of course! I told them, I was going on a study date with Tate."

Matsuri didn't need to say anymore. Glacia knew what and how dangerous these 'dates' could become. Like any obsessive boy, Tate would try to charm the girl he liked. And did whatever it took to keep her there. Usually lasting for hours until Steven heard it and got her out of the ropes. It was never tight, because Tate didn't have the strength. It was tight enough for Matsuri not to get out however.

Glacia checked the clock. It was 7:30 P.M. if Matsuri started flying home at the moment, it's be 10 P.M. by the time she got home. Matsuri had also noticed the time too, and got out Altava and rode her back home. When she was out of sight, a mysterious person came and talked to Glacia.

"Thanks Glacia dear, it's a good thing...that Matsuri doesn't know...if she did...it'd be more painful for both of them don't you think?"

"Right, but they are so desperate to see each other..."

"It's only a set time before they can realize what they really are developing." After a few minutes.

"Phoebe...do you notice something...like I am?"

"You mean..."

"Yeah...that."

After getting scolded by her mother, Matsuri had to go to bed. And the next morning...Wally as always greeted Matsuri first and sat next to her in class. Since it would be awakward sitting next to someone who is a teacher assistant, that doesn't even go to the school...but rather teaches it. Either way they were both mobbed by the other classmates as a daily ritual and evening ritual. For some unusual and insanitary reasons. The first half of class went smoothly, mostly due to release excitement...P.E. classes. Now in the afternoon...

"Class! Your teacher is out today! Today I will be subbing your class today!"

"Hey Mats...does that sound like..." Wally started

"Steven..." Matsuri finished. Both of them looked in front and indeed saw the Spiky-gray colored hair of a man in a somewhat business suit. Before she could look into his face, he ordered everyone to go the Gym. The Gym where Roxanne asks trainers to battle her. Today she was out and he was going to do something there.

"I thought maybe we should present some of our best student's Pokemon...surely Matsuri...you kept your favorite and personal Pokemon with you?"

"O-Of course..." she said then lifted her arm and threw out 6 Pokeballs.

First came out was her Sceptile Emerald, her Altaria Altava, her Plusle Spak(first time, I meant to call it Spark...but then I made a typo, and I got used to this name) her Walrein(Byakuren), A Gardevoir names Isadora, and a Pikachu(Pikapi).

"As you see, she tends to waver on some of her favorite types!"

"Yes that's right...I tend to like Electric Pokemon a tad." she said almost hesitantly. Wally saw through it and though that he was torturing her.

"Then let's see...as you are champion...would you like to see who's stronger Matsuri?"

"Eh...?" she asked quietly.

"Have a battle with me."

"Okay...Emerald go!" she said half-heartedly. Even her Sceptile noticed the dramatic change in enthusiasm...she had none.

"Alright...your strongest? Then let's go for mine! Here we go Metagross!"

As soon as Emerald saw Metagross, it almost turned into stone...silent...unmoving. Emerald now realized why his master was being quiet. It's a dreaded path. Her eyes glued to the floor, and her blue eyes now hazy. But at the same area on the other side. It was the same action. All of a sudden Matsuri collapsed from some unknown illness/or result.

When Wally rushed over

"(Wally, I can't fight him...I just can't...)

"(Matsy...don't think about it) Hey I think she can rise by herself! Maybe we should just go back to class!"

"Agreed! Let's!" said a male student

In the classroom

"As a result of the incident...we will have to stay in-class! I'll have to pitch in, even though I directed my position...I must do this (_even though it's basically almost impossible for me to not get shaky...and excited_)"

The class was silent, but they usually knew what this meant._ Don't disturb me...this is going to be much harder for you than me._

Wally knowing the drill, almost jumped onto Matsuri's lap and cried happily. He did this to attract attention.

"(Mats, you got the drill right?)"

"(Wally, I never even agreed into this!)"

"(Sorry Mats, but this is the only way I believe, I can truly help you!)"

"Wally! What are you doing to Matsuri?" asked a schoolgirl nearby. Although it was hard for Steven not to look, he did his best by crossing his legs(like a gentleman) and studying a book on rare stones, sent from his father. It actually did not help at all. In fact he dared to look up at the wrong time.

"Matsy!~ Would you play with me?~"

"Nonononononononononononono!"

"Why not Matsy!? Because a teacher is here?" asked Wally in a childish shrill

"Because it's inappropriate!"

"But Matsy!"

"But nothing! There is nothing you can try! (Wally, what are you doing?)"

"Matsy don't worry, I can get you to play with me! (Just doing the big start!)"

"What...?(Exactly just what?)"

"Then let's play!(you'll see!)

All of a sudden Wally reached his hands into Matsuri's shirt. And he was groping around.

"Matsy you feel all soft and warm!~"

"Get your hands out of my shirt!"

Steven who now could not ignore it, just slumped into his book even more...he had to fight back desires...perhaps even lust...with most of the remaining strength he had, he looked at the clock and tried to keep himself from not letting out his true feelings.

"Wally...! Let go!"

"Aren't you having fun?"

"Now I'll never be a pure bride!" wailed Matsuri

"Wally! Get your filthy hands out of Matsuri's shirt NOW!" Steven yelled suddenly. Wally complied and sat back into his seat.

"I see you have need of a break...everyone you may leave to go home."

"But teacher..." said a student not wanting to be impolite

"Look at the time Rosie."

"Ah! it's 2:45!" Rosie said and stormed out the room with everyone else but Matsuri. She was sniffling over what was happening. First it was Steven who betrayed her. Now it was Wally. Who's next? Brendan? Caroline? Norman? Glacia? Steven's first instinct was to leave her alone. What better was it to be? He already hurt her once, twice again. He still had the small towel...technically handkerchief now that he thought of it. And decided to actually help her. One right can't cross out two wrongs. But, it can soothe the heart.

Taking a deep breath and walked towards her. It's not going to be so bad right? She's only 10 years younger. How bad can it be? The only bad she has ever done is...erm...what did she do wrong? Sure he rejected Flannery's love because of her. But Flannery soon found out that Matsuri was innocent and cute. After all, Matsuri had eyes that sparkled when you stared at them. Her hair was brown, silky, and shiny. Her smile and presence made every anger disappear. She preferred cute and strong Pokemon and made everything seem so...magical.

By the time he was up to her, he slowly took out the handkerchief he had in his pocket and handed it to her.

"This is yours isn't it?"

Matsuri took it and looked at it

"It is...I embroided that with my Gardevoir, before I had to lend her to someone for me."

"You mean you did that."

"Of course."

Steven was in a state of shock, she seemed to own quiet beauty in so many ways he never knew...if he was to complete his mission...he'll never find all of them...if only if he just 9 years younger than he already was.

"Matsuri...you should wash up..."

"Right I should...heh..."

"Come on, you've been like this for a while...come with me to my house okay?"

"Erm...I don't know...Hmm...alright..." Matsuri said although not trusting him for a second. He didn't mind but he took her hand and dragged her outside, pushing her on his Skarmory and rode away to Mossdeep.

The trip to Mossdeep took longer than usual. Not because Skarmory was heavier than Matsuri's Altaria but because she was holding onto him too tightly and gasping and sighing every few seconds. So the flight took quite a bit longer than usual. When they did land in front of the Pokemon center, Steven had to clamp his hand over Matsuri's mouth and move into the shadows. Steven had explained this was a daily ritual actually. Matsuri didn't understand until she saw it.

"STEVEN! I KNOW YOU'RE OUT THERE!~" Tate yelled "I got a present for you! It's my truce gift...so that you can have Matsuri and I'll leave you alone!" he appeared to be holding his Solrock in his hand, and both of them dashed from building shadow to another. Matsuri only looked at Steven who was rather ashamed of having to run from Tate every single day, when he tried to walk the short distance from the Pokemon Center and his house. It was rather sad, he had to run away from someone...perhaps 12 years younger than he was? And he was running away because of _her. _Love bites hard doesn't it?

By the time both of them got to his house, they were tired.

"Steven does this happen every day?"

"Me and Tate having a somewhat dodge-ball game? Of course."

"Why don't you just throw something back?"

"I can't throw a rare stone, of course. And a regular rock would make me as childish as Tate. I just run and dodge."

"Is that your only option? Why don't you have a Pokemon battle?"

"One...no there is much more, but there is lots of people nearby. Two, I don't like battles as much."

"Steven...how long has it been since you've been alone?" Matsuri asked all of a sudden.

He was shocked by the rather innocent but out of nowhere question. In fact the answer was...his entire life. Sure his mother was great company. But it hadn't soothed his unloved state as a child. He tried to be happy in front of his mother, but pure happiness is different for everyone. For him, even he didn't know. Was it perhaps love? Or perhaps the thought of caring people? He probably would never know, if he completed his mission...

May sensed his quietness and heard the answer, before he said it. She wrapped both of her arms around Steven and placed her head on his chest...(she's really short...) She wouldn't even care if anyone was watching...or the entire Hoenn region was watching...though Tate was watching very angrily...muttering no repeatedly under his breath.

"Don't worry Steven, I'll make sure you'll never be alone again."

Cliffhanger: D'aw...sorry I like to keep people at the edge...and this took quite a bit of time to write...especially being somewhat scarred after seeing some rather scary Pokemon fanart(on safebooru not danbooru) I thought it'd end at a rather cute place...sorry for the extreme use of dialogue though.


	6. Know your secret service and the truth

A/N: Hrm...was thinking if my artistic abilities come back...maybe I could make this into a doujin...? Not h-doujins you pervs, but a normal fan-made comic. I don't know, my artistic skills been rising steadily...I really just don't have motivation...

Summary: After what Matsuri told him, how will Steven treat her and how might it be difficult for him? Oh and it's also kind of romantic in the beginning...just to make sure...if you REALLY like this pairing, like I do...you'd read the beginning despite what it may contain, which pretty much goes for quite a bit of time... ^/////^

Spoilers for those who haven't read Ruby/Sapphire Adventures. If you don't plan to read it, it's alright then.

* * *

Steven was slightly stiffened by Matsuri's words and her hug. Not the fact that she was only up to his shoulder. But never had anyone ever attempted to do this kind of good...it was sickening to him...not technically but it was really because she was disgustingly adorable to him.(if you do not get that...well I'm sorry, you'll just have to live with that for a bit...okay technically just replace 'disgustingly' with 'extremely' and you'll get it)

"Erm...since Tate is still watching us...do you suppose we can continue this in my house instead?"

"Sure, but why?"

"I'm afraid if he tries to throw that massive Pokemon(to him), he'll hit you rather than me."

"He'll hit me? But wouldn't he want to hit you?"

"That's the point. Other than that he has relatively bad aim too. I knew this when he tried to hit my arm and the rock landed at my leg. He tried my leg...he got my foot."

"Then let's not miss a chance!"

Matsuri shoved Steven inside his house, but before going in she looked in Tate's direction and shook her head. Tate only looked sad and muttered to himself before going back into the Gym.

"Steven it's been a bit of time since I first got to Mossdeep." remembered Matsuri sitting down on a couch

"Of course, I remember." Steven said sitting down next to her

"I was technically just walking around, when a boy gave me a King's rock from you. He was just outside your house, trying to think of a way to give it back. He was scared of you, he wasn't all that taller than me."

"I wasn't surprised, not many people know what to do with it or can talk to me without getting scared."

"I did. Anyway, the boy told me you lived a bit north of where he was, so I walked there and there you were. You crashed into me and knocked me into the ground. Remember, I was only up to your chest by that point."

"Yes, and you are now up to my shoulder."

"Then you had to carry me into your bed..."

"Oh..." Steven mumbled then realized what was happening "I'm not going to tell you why you were in there though!"

"I'm not talking about that. I'm just telling you, you used too much cologne at that time. Now you don't, which is fine now."

Steven let out a faint almost inaudible sigh of relief. If she really wanted to know...she'd have to really think about it. The real reason was...no...that reason changed quite a bit of time ago.

"You must be glad, I don't use as much anymore."

"Sure I'm glad...too much is rather sickening. But what I'm worried about is...the fact when I woke up..."

He knew what she was going to say. When she woke up from being knocked out by him, he was soaking wet, because it had rained for a while, and he had to help someone while being in the rain...And he was in his room to find something dry to change into...and I can guess you can imagine what Matsuri thought what happened...?

If you are slow, it'd just mean she thought he was sweaty and...since he was panting hard it'd mean something more...

"Why do you still hold on to those kind of memories?" Steven asked quickly, looking away to conceal his extremely red face

"I don't...I just got reminded, from being in your house again." she replied, then took a side of his cheek and stroked it gently.

He only started to redden even more while flinching.

"Steven...don't look away from me...If you're that embarrassed then..."

"It's not that...I..."

"You aren't used to being touched lovingly isn't it?'

"Yes that's it."

"Then this should be even worse."

Matsuri began sitting on his lap and stroked both of his cheeks with her two hands, looking into his grayish-greenish-blue eyes(sorry I can't really tell...somewhat like his hair...it's light blue in his official profile but gray in-game...in fanart his eyes are either golden yellow, red, blue, green, or gray...and his hair is either gray or silverish blue)

"Matsuri...this is..."

"Uncomfortable...? I suppose so..."

"Yes it is but, are you sure you should be even doing this?"

"Steven...you've been alone in the world for way too long...When you're finally not alone. You don't know what to do...how cute..."

He only had to wait a few minutes longer, it was rather uncomfortable wasn't it? But instead it looked like she was comfortable. And it pleased her to know how much he wanted to get away.(for several obvious reasons, namely because it pretty much means he enjoys this kind of attention) Steven shifted his body slightly, so he could still stare into Matsuri's eyes but still be comfortable for both of them. She only leaned closer so both of them were breathing into eachother's breaths. The smell of lilacs filled his nostrils suddenly...intoxicating him. He only breathed once to pull her closer to him and sighed.

"You really want this don't you?"

"O-of course...it's for y-y-y-ou..."

"Now it seems you are the one who doesn't know what to do...how cute..."

He held her chin in his hand and gave her a small gentle, soft kiss. Almost but not quite a peck. Steven heard her sigh gently and smiled.

"I'm not sure, if you're willing to endure this..."

"No, please..."

Once again another kiss, but with a bit more force. Now this time when they let go, they were only breathless and wordless. Being a bit more cautious, he slid his left hand up her shirt to toy with her. Matsuri only stayed frozen. He chuckled gently and only proceeded to tease she might scream or be unwilling, he kissed her yet another time. Except with an exceptionally large buildup of force and desire. He only let go reluctantly for a brief moment to say

"I'm not trying to hurt you, remember...just you have to keep it quiet...you don't want Tate to think something shifty and start banging on the door, when it gets to a really good part right?"

Matsuri only shook her head. And Steven again started where he left off. Feeling a bit more passionate with the setting, he let his free hand rest on her leg and slid his tongue into her mouth, which she accepted quickly. Only when the loud sounds of breathing, when someone was spying, was heard did they both stop instantly.

Steven sighed deeply, and opened the door a tiny bit then kicked it closed forcefully. They both heard a loud 'OWWWWWW' from outside. He opened the door this time.

"Tate...why are you here...?"

"Because Matsuri's mom called her!" Tate fired back

"No she didn't..." Matsuri said now seeing Tate

"S-S-S-he didn't...?"

"No, of course not."

"Then that means...oh no..."

"What...?"

"N-N-N-NOTHING!" Tate cried when he ran to the other side of town.

Matsuri only looked puzzled but Steven just got reminded of something.

"Hey Matsuri, I have a package for you from Glacia and Phoebe a while ago. They wanted me to give it to you. They said it was Champion-prize outfit...or something."

"Oh really...? I wonder how they got my measurements...wait..."

"I didn't take your measurements while you were sleeping."

"Oh okay then."

Matsuri opened the brown box with her new Champion uniform and she went into Steven's room to change into it.

"Gah...what were they thinking...?" Matsuri said unhappily. What they sent her was one of those unusually tight revealing white shirts, and low-and tight plaid skirts. Often used for female school uniforms. What were Glacia and Phoebe thinking? Because of the unusual tightness everywhere, wearing any undergarments was basically torture.(Meaning she wasn't wearing any at the moment) But they wanted her to wear it. Why? To flaunt off to new trainers? To tease someone? To tease a guy...? That was it. Probably Steven or Tate...it was obvious wasn't it?

"Matsuri, do you think you're fine to go out now? I think Tate wants to talk to you now."

"W-What...?"

"Tate wants to talk to you." Steven said slowly

"I heard you the first time but...*sigh* make him wait there, I'll get out of your room in a bit."

Matsuri didn't even get to put on her signature red bandanna when she went out of Steven's room glumly, in front of both Tate and Steven. Matsuri only look down while trying to pull her skirt down as much as possible.

"Ahm..." both of them started, while both of them were red

"Erm..."

"It looks cute on you." Steven said, which made Matsuri blush

"Hey Steven! I was going to say that!"

"But I said it first."

"You have no proof! And you have no right!"

"But I do have the right, to make Matsuri blush."

"Oh yeah? I bet I can too! You are only 12 years older than me! I can still beat you!"

Matsuri placed her hand over her head and shook it. They both made her blush for some of the oddest reasons. Tate for his crazy instincts to try to marry her. Steven, just had a way to make her blush instantly. Right now she was blushing because of both of them. Tate for getting jealous, Steven using his calm non-threatening way to try to get Tate to leave.

"I guess I should go home, if you guys are going to act like this..."

"N-No!" Tate screamed "You rarely visit Mossdeep, why not travel around the city for a bit more?

"I'm afraid, I just don't like doing that."

"But Masturi...."

"Tate you just don't understand..."

Steven was very calm when Matsuri said the last few words. Tate looked at Steven with ill-stricken fear and gave him a look of any truth. Steven nodded and mouthed.

"She's mine now."

Tate only gulped and nodded and walked out slowly. Quickly looking back with a cold, cruel glare that meant "I still have chance, and you know it." and left. Matsuri only felt dumbfounded all of a sudden. And went to sit back on a chair and sighed. Steven knew her quietness, and went into his room for something. Though when he came back out he was blushing and confused but, he had an idea and decided to execute it.

"Matsuri, you know you look really cute in that right?"

"Hmm...? I suppose...but..."  
"Look in a mirror! You look cute!" Steven said getting a large body mirror. Matsuri again was blushing and pulling her skirt down as much as possible, even though Steven's hand was on her shoulder.

"Eh...? You really think so?" she asked shyly

"Of course! I wouldn't lie to you!"

"Thanks...I suppose."

"But that reminds me...can I ask you a question?"

"Sure, anything..."

"You do look cute in that...but why was your panties in my bedroom eh...?"

Steven held them up menacingly.

"Eh?!?!?! Give those back!"

"Of course I will..." Steven said, in a few seconds he was right next to her, pinning Matsuri in a weak, defenseless state against the wall "But that won't be much fun would it? Besides you never did answer my question..."

"What am I supposed to say?" she asked sinking as much as she could from his gaze, even though his hands prevented that from happening.

His breathing increased rapidly. And when Steven looked back into Matsuri's eyes again it was glazed with pure lust. He licked his lips and slowly kissed her lips again. Adding force, power, love, and anything else he wanted to add. Slowly his fingers touched every bit of her arms to her breasts, and both hands felt something extremely hard at them.

He chuckled and released his kiss.

"Hmm...?What's this...?Did you happen to put something hard in your shirt pocket?"

"Don't tease me like this..."

"Fine I won't." Steven said, then picked her up "I'll just go straight into the deflowering."

"Wait...W-What did you..." He had her mouth closed with force, after all it was going to be open in a few minutes...and a long time after that...wasn't it?

* * *

The next day...

"Bye Mom! I'm off for school!" Matsuri said waving her hand. Her mother hadn't really noticed any changes to her. Except the fact she had to wear the unbearably tight 'Champion' school uniform. And that she constantly had to pull her skirt down. Before Caroline got to ask Matsuri a question, as to where she received that outfit Matsuri was racing to Petalburg to wait for Wally. Matsuri had run into Brendan, who was also going to school.

"Hey Matsy!"

"Hi Brendan!"

"Did you plan to wear that today?"

"Yes why?"

"It's going to be freeeeeeeezing today."

"And so?"

"Don't girls get cold when it's freezing?"

"Don't guys do the same thing?"

"Yes, but...we don't get the same effect as you girls do."

"Same effect as us girls...what are you...ooh...oh...Oh!"

Matsuri knelled low to her bag, for several obvious reasons, and got out a light brown coat and a white scarf and wrapped her body in it. Brendan got his red coat, and white scarf around his neck and ran with Matsuri to Petalburg. Wally had his white coat on with a green scarf around his neck and started walking toward them. The walk through Petalburg woods was usually unsafe to beginners, but since all of them were experienced enough, they could go separately. But, they decided not to.

"Brr...it is cold! the shade of trees always makes the temperature drop!"

"If your cold Matsy, we all just have to snuggle near each other for warmth!" Wally said, walking close besides her, wrapping his arm around hers.

"Right! A gentleman always thinks about a lady before himself!" Brendan added, using his arm to wrap against Matsuri's other arm

"You two! Now it's too warm!"

"Well then a Gentleman will have to keep you warm, because that's your first request!~" Brendan and Wally recited together.

At school.

"Class! I'm sorry for that abrupt leave yesterday! I'm sure you were good to the sub!"

"Of course!" the class recited

"Matsuri, will you come up today? The substitute, asked me to give you this."

The girls were all in a whispered hush like the first day. Matsuri stood up, and received from her teacher a small box with floral designs with a lacy ribbon on it.

"Please open it, in your free time Matsuri."

"O-Of course ma'am."

"Matsy! You got a present from Steven!" Wally said his eyes shining during the walk back home.

"Of course I did."

"Then I suppose Wally's extreme sexual touching came in handy don't you think?" Brendan said

"Brendan! Why didn't you stop him then?"

"We boys, can interact with each other, like twins, if we are close. Wally told me not to disturb him, because it was of great use."

"You guys are..."

"ONE OF YOUR 3 LOYAL GENTLEMEN!" Brendan and Wally cried out together

"3 loyal Gentlemen?"

"YOUR 3 LOYAL GENTLEMEN CONSISTS OF WALLY, BRENDAN, AND STEVEN!"

"You guys need to really..."

"Hey it's alright Matsy. A gentleman always thinks of a lady's opinion and thoughts and needs before his own." Wally answered.

"If we didn't, we are not one of your 3 loyal gentlemen!"

"Where did you get that idea anyway?"

"Steven, always acts like a gentleman to you. So both of us, decided to do the same. And unknowingly to you, we set up the official service."

"With his supervision?"

"Steven, makes most of your services needs. We help follow them out. He allowed this service to take place."

"He did...ack...I'll have to ask him sometime later."

"Whoops. Got to leave you two alone. My house is right here and lots of homework to do...!"

When Matsuri and Brendan waved bye to Wally, both of them walked silently together. It was colder than the morning under Petalburg Woods.

"Brendan?"

"Yes, Matsuri?"

"You said Steven decides 'my' services needs...and you follow them out. Do you mean basically everything?"

"Of course! He said, it's to ensure your happiness for life. If we do more bad then good, he'll scold us."

"Is that so?~ It seems he's more of the protective older brother-type to you two."

"That's right! He's the Oldest brother, I'm the 'Sandwich' brother, and Wally's the 'Youngest' brother."

"Then that would mean...Hey! Did Steven ever tell you to say that you had to get married to me?"

"Erm...confidential information Matsy."

"Please...it'd make me happy to know! You 3 ensure my happiness...it'd make me unhappy if you didn't..."

"Fine...I guess that's not breaking regulations...although Steven would scold me."

"Don't worry, I'll tell him not to."

"Okay...Matsy, the truth is I do really like you. Steven wasn't lying about that. In fact all of your loyal gentlemen really like you. Heck, it's more love than like. And more obsessive than loving. But he told me, to agree to allow me to marry you...because..."

"Because...?"

"There are several different calamities happening all over Hoenn, now Kanto, Johto, and even Sinnoh. Immortality, Eruptions, Earthquakes, and so much more."

"What does that have to do with...?"

"I haven't finished. Everyone thinks, that in a different page in time was altered when a Celebi was released and most people who died, became alive again."

"Are you saying...Steven died before?"

"Right, he told us. When Celebi was released, he was given a second chance to live. And Celebi wanted him to live in another place in time. Technically, an opposite place to how we are now. I was girly, and Norman's son. You were tomboyish and Birch's daughter. I had all the Contest ribbons, you had all the badges."

"That's..."  
"Insane. You like both Contests and Gyms. I like neither. I prefer to study Pokemon. I was Ruby you were Sapphire. Wally was Wally. Steven wondered why he was given a second chance to live."

"..."

"Until he met you...he was determined to make you smile and happy for his whole life's purpose. But the thing is, there was one more thing he also had to do. Which he found out last week."

"And that's?"

"Matsuri...he only has one more week to live...and he's trying to make it the best he's had yet."

"That doesn't make sense!"

Brendan turned around and stopped midway from the route to Littleroot. He shook Matsuri with both his hands on her shoulders. Then breathed in once and was fighting tears and lost of air. He whispered very softly, almost incomprehensible. But still loud enough.

"Matsuri...the reason why I was chosen to marry you was because...because of all this time-travel and space dimension traveling. He has to go back in time to die...because he wants to save everyone from all this, and to keep you happy..."

"Steven..." she said looking afar

"Matsuri don't be sad...in fact look in that box to see what Steven got you..."

Matsuri opened the small box with troubles and fears, but she opened it and she saw a ring with an Alexandrite close to the color of lilac in it. A note was attached that said in his neat flamboyant cursive:

"_I'm sorry for all this huge mess...I'm sure you'll hate me. But I really love you Matsuri...and I wanted to give this to you, when I wanted to propose to you but...I suppose I can't now. Don't think I'm a terrible person Matsuri, I truly absolutely love you, more than your parents even. And this isn't even compared to anyone else._

_ Sincerely, _

_One of your 3 Loyal Gentlemen, Steven"_

Cliffhanger: Erm, yes! I finally wrote down the reason why Steven had been acting like this all this time! So don't brick my favorite Pokemon Male character anymore. I based some of this on Pokemon Ruby/Sapphire Adventures...which is pretty sad...And I added a little group, which is also why Wally was acting weird, and why Steven snapped at him. Unfortunately, Tate is not one of the loyal gentlemen. Sure he loves Matsuri as much as Brendan and Wally, but he's not a gentleman. So I hope you guys catch up and enjoy this chapter! I'm sorry, for being a very bad writer...And the little scene with Steven, where it ended...I'll let you guys think it up yourself. ^///^;;


End file.
